Just The Way You Are
by vbfb1
Summary: Bella has always been a big girl and over the years she has gotten used to the fact that she isn't attractive or sexy and that boys weren't really interested. But when she meets Jasper her world is turned upside down. Curvy Contest Entry


_**ENTRY FOR THE CURVACEOUS AND BODACIOUS BOMBSHELL FIC CONTEST**__  
__**Story Name: Just The Way You Are**__  
__**Penname: vbfb1**__  
__**Rating: nc-17**__  
__**Genre: Romance**__  
__**Pairing: Bella/Jasper**__  
__**Total Word Count: 7357**__**  
**__**Summary:**__** Bella has always been a big girl and over the years she has gotten used to the fact that she isn't attractive or sexy and that boys weren't really interested. But when she meets Jasper her world is turned upside down.**_

**_A/N _**Thanks to my amazing Pre-readers fetish_fanfic and edwardsisobel and my wonderful beta storypainter1. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it.

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I was always a big girl. Actually no, that wasn't entirely true. Up until the age of ten I was an average sized little girl. That's when my period first arrived, along with my womanly curves. Now you're probably thinking, wow _you must have been popular with the boys_. Well, you would be wrong. At that age, it was just another reason to be made fun of. The boys used to love flicking my bra straps, which hurts like a bitch by the way. By the time I finished elementary school, I was wearing a C-cup bra when most other girls where lucky if they were wearing a training bra; if they were wearing one at all. Luckily, because I was a dancer, the rest of my body was fairly average.

By the time I got to high school, life got a little easier - I was no longer an anomaly but just part of the crowd. I wasn't the only one with curves, no longer being in the spotlight suited me just fine.

The next few years at school were good. I had a few close friends and, for the most part, was ignored by everyone else. Until I turned sixteen anyway; that was when my world changed.

After injuring myself pretty badly, I was no longer able to dance. Apparently, that was the only thing keeping my body on the slim side. For every month that passed, a little more weight would appear. Between sixteen and eighteen, I went from being nobody to being the fat girl that everyone thought it was fun to pick on.

Of course, it was about that time I started to notice boys, and they noticed me too - just not in the way I wanted them to. There are only so many times you can be told you're a fat cow before you start to believe it.

Once I graduated high school, I was looking forward to being out in the adult world. Until I realised that the adult world was just like high school but with more players.

I spent most of my late teens up until my early twenties, aimlessly meandering my way through life. I had a couple of attempts at college but I just wasn't into it and nothing there interested me.

In the end, I settled for a job at a local café working the register. Yeah, it wasn't the most glamorous job, but it paid the bills and I enjoyed the people watching.

I had been working at the café for about six months when, in came this gorgeous hunk of man meat. He had shaggy brown hair, a kind of scruffy goatee, gorgeous eyes and, well, he just looked like a rock star in a suit. I knew he was completely out of my league, but that didn't stop me from eye fucking him when I thought he wasn't looking.

When he got to the front of the line and looked at me with his beautiful green eyes, I could have sworn I felt my ovaries explode. I had never seen such a good looking man _ever._ He ordered a latte, and when he told me the name for his order was Jasper, I swooned. It was such a pretty name, and it suited him to a T.

For the next month, Jasper came in almost every day for a coffee, and every single time I would wish I was even remotely pretty enough to capture his attention. He was always polite and would flash me his panty dropping smile. I suspected many a girl had fallen victim to it.

After the first week, he would come in and say "Morning, Bella." I didn't know where he had learnt my name because I definitely hadn't told it to him and we didn't wear name badges. However, when he said my name, he claimed a little piece of my soul. I was rapidly losing my heart to a man who couldn't possibly want me. That, however, didn't stop me fantasising about us together to help satiate my needs.

It was a Friday night, and like most Friday nights, I was heading home to curl up in bed with my book. As I walked towards my car, I looked up and almost fainted when I saw Jasper standing next to it, looking as if he were waiting for me. I had a million thoughts running through my head, the most prominent of which was - why was he standing next to _my_ car?

"Excuse me," I said as I reached for the handle.

"Evening, Bella. Where are you off to in such a rush?" he asked.

"I'm trying to go home, but _somebody_ is stopping me getting into my car," I replied, annoyance clear in my voice. "What are you doing standing next to my car anyway?"

"Well, I was wondering if you might like to have dinner with me tonight."

My heart did a back flip and screamed at me to say yes, but my brain had other ideas. "Oh really, you want to have dinner with me?" He nodded his head confirming I wasn't hearing things. "Listen I don't know what you are playing at but I will let you in on a few things. First, just because I'm fat doesn't mean I don't have a life. If you think I am going to drop everything to have dinner with you just because you're all sexy and stuff you can think again. Second, if you think I am going to be an easy lay because I must be desperate for sex well you would be wrong. And lastly, if you are really interested in taking me out on a date then you should find a better way of asking than stalking me at my car after work on a Friday."

As I finished my rant, I gently pushed him out of the way and jumped in my car, driving off before he had a chance to say another word. I looked in my rear-view mirror and he was just standing there with a giant smirk on his face.

When I was far enough down the road that I knew he couldn't see, I pulled over to the shoulder.

"Argh!" I screamed into the car banging my hands on the steering wheel.

What the hell was I thinking? In the course of one tirade, I managed to tell him I thought he was sexy, made him think I actually had something to do that night, basically told him I wasn't interested in sex and then told him he should find a better way to ask me out. First thing I was doing when I got home was finding a shrink because I needed help. _The man of my dreams had actually asked me out on a date and I had told him off. _

The more I thought about what had happened though, the more suspicious I got. I knew he couldn't possibly have been asking me out because he was attracted to me. I spent most of the night tossing and turning trying to come up with a valid reason why Jasper the sex god would want to have dinner with me. Every time I drew a blank. The one thing that I kept coming back to was him standing there with the smirk on his face. Did he think my rant was funny?

The remainder of my weekend was spent obsessing over my encounter with Jasper, and as my alarm went off Monday morning, I seriously considered calling in sick. I knew Jasper would be in to get his coffee, same as he was every weekday, and I just wasn't sure I was ready to face him yet.

Mum knocking on my door telling me to get my lazy ass up, however, solidified the fact that I would indeed be going to work that day.

The entire morning my heart fluttered with nervous anticipation. Would he still come in for coffee? If he did, would he talk to me? Would he try and ask me out again or did I blow it completely on Friday? Over and over the same questions filtered through my mind.

As the morning wore on, and there was still no sign of him, I felt the repercussions of my actions weighing heavily on me. I had scared him off and had no one to blame but myself.

I was just about to take my morning tea break when in walked Jasper.

There was no line, so he sauntered up to the counter. "Hey, Bella."

"Hey," I said in reply.

"Are you due for a break shortly? I was hoping we could have a chat."

"I was actually about to take my break. Why don't you take a seat and I will be over in a minute." Jasper nodded his head then sat down in one of the more secluded booths at the back. I told Eric I was taking my break and then quickly made two lattes.

I placed Jasper's coffee down in front of him and then took my place opposite him in the booth.

"So?" I said.

"So," he replied. "Bella, I wanted to apologise for Friday night. My intention was never to make you think any of those things you accused me of. All I wanted was the company of a beautiful woman and some nice food. But you were right, it was presumptuous of me to think you would be able to just drop everything and have dinner with me. And for that I am sorry."

He was pulling out the big guns and I knew it, and honestly I appreciated the effort.

"Bella, it would be my honour, if you were available, if you would accompany me to dinner on Friday night."

My brain wanted to make him squirm a little more, but my heart took the reins. "I would love to go to dinner with you, Jasper."

A giant heart-warming smile appeared on his face. I still didn't understand why he wanted to have dinner with me, but I wasn't going to say no. I knew I would regret it if I didn't take the chance, even if nothing came of it.

The week flew by and, in what felt like no time at all I was standing in front of my wardrobe stressing about what I should wear. As always, I knew it would be something black because that was pretty much the only colour I had clothes in, and it was slimming. In the end, I chose a three quarter sleeve shirt that had a deep V neck. I figured, at least, I could show off my best assets. I paired it with my favourite pair of blue jeans and added some heels. I looked in the mirror and was surprised to see I didn't look too bad.

All too soon, the doorbell rang and I hurried down to answer. Opening the door, I was greeted by sex on legs. Jasper in a suit was gorgeous - Jasper in a t-shirt and jeans, was fucking sexy.

"Hey," I said.

"Wow," Jasper replied his mouth hanging open.

"Excuse me?" I asked not sure I heard him correctly.

"Sorry, where are my manners. Good evening, Bella. May I say you look stunning?"

"Huh," I scoffed. "Yeah right, but thanks for trying."

Jasper screwed up his face and I wasn't sure why, but he didn't say anything further. I grabbed my purse and we headed out.

I had no idea where we were going but Jasper had told me to dress casually. We chatted about our days on the drive there, and when we pulled up in front of a steakhouse, I literally wanted to jump for joy.

"Is this alright," he asked.

"More than," I replied, a giant smile on my face.

I didn't know what I had been expecting but it wasn't this.

Dinner was wonderful. Conversation followed so easily, and for the first time in a long while, I didn't get dirty looks when I ordered a burger instead of salad. I learnt that Jasper was from Texas but had moved here when he was five, which was why he didn't have much of an accent. I also discovered that the reason he wore a suit every day was because he was a therapist specialising in relationships and sex. You can imagine just how freaked out I was when I found that out, considering I'd had neither, but I didn't tell him that.

Matter of fact, I was a little ashamed to even talk about me, seeing as there wasn't really much to tell. I'd lived in the same town all my life, didn't really have many friends, didn't go to college and worked full time at a coffee shop.

Of course, Jasper asked the magic question, "What hobbies do you have?" and that finally got me talking. I only had one passion and that was reading. If I wasn't working or eating you could almost guarantee to find me with my head buried in a book. Apparently, books were something we had in common because Jasper loved to read too. His preference, however, was historical fiction whereas mine kind of leaned in the romance direction, although, I did love a good mystery.

Dinner was over before I knew it and we headed out. I had thought he would just take me home after dinner, but no, Jasper had other plans. When we pulled up in front of the mini-golf place, I was definitely a little shocked. I hadn't played mini-golf since I was in my early teens and it was definitely not something I expected to do on a first date.

What I also didn't expect when we walked in was that Friday night was apparently disco night. They had a giant disco ball illuminating the course and they were playing pop music loudly through the PA system. Playing mini-golf with Jasper, and even dancing a little when some of my favourite songs came on, was the best first date I could have ever had.

When he finally dropped me home at about eleven o'clock, I was sad that the evening was ending. I'd had the best night and I really hoped I got to do it again. Jasper, ever the gentleman, walked me to my door.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Bella."

"You're welcome; I had a wonderful time too," I said, more than surprised by how much that statement was true.

"I hope it wouldn't be too presumptuous of me to ask if we could maybe do it again sometime soon," he enquired.

"I would like that," I replied, a giant smile on my face.

I was just about to turn around and unlock my door when Jasper leaned in and place a deliciously chaste kiss on my lips. It wasn't the first time I had been kissed. It was, however, the first time I had felt a kiss all over my body. The kiss was over far too quickly; he then said goodnight and walked back to his car. I may have even checked out his ass as he went.

I quickly fumbled open the door, and no sooner was I inside and the door was shut, did I jump around and do a happy dance. I had just had the most perfect first date and he wanted to do it again.

**JPOV**

As I drove away from Bella's, I was so excited. We'd had a wonderful first date, and I hoped that it would be the first of many. She was the most amazing girl I had ever met; she was smart and funny and extremely beautiful. It amazed me how much she didn't believe that she was beautiful. I had to admit it made me want to find the people who had instilled so much doubt in her mind and give them a piece of mine.

One thing I promised myself when I got home that night was that if Bella would let me, I would spend the rest of my life showing her just how beautiful she really was.

**JTWYA**

I couldn't believe we had been dating for six months, it had literally flown by. After our first date, I had expected Bella to pull away a little but she didn't. Matter of fact, it was she who called me first to invite me for dinner on the Sunday of that same weekend.

Since then, we had seen each other every weekend, and most weekdays too. I loved spending time with Bella; she was the most amazing woman I had ever met. Things were going great in every department, except for the physical. Bella was very reluctant to progress our physical relationship. We had made out more times than I could count, but every time I tried to progress things further Bella seemed to pull away. I was pretty sure I knew why she was holding back. I just needed to figure out a way to make her understand that I loved her curves, and that I wanted all of her exactly the way she was.

I had decided that the trip we were taking that coming weekend would be the perfect chance to finally show her just how I felt.

We were going to New York for the long weekend. I was surprising Bella with dinner and a night out at Phantom of the Opera, and then I was going to take her back to our suite to seduce her.

I may have been a gentleman, but I was a man too. I wanted to show Bella how I felt about her using both words and my body. It also didn't hurt that it would provide some relief for the near constant case of blue balls I'd had for the last six months.

Don't get me wrong, it had been worth every minute and I would gladly suffer for another six months if that was what Bella needed to feel comfortable.

We arrived in New York just after dinner time on that Friday. We were both so exhausted from our trip that we got changed in to our PJ's and got straight into bed. It wasn't the first time Bella and I had slept together, and when I used the term slept it was not a euphemism for sex. There was many a time Bella and I had curled up together in either her bed or mine and slept cuddled together all night. Those were always the nights I slept best.

Bella usually slept in an oversized t-shirt and bike shorts, so you can imagine my surprise when she walked out of the bathroom dressed in a sexy as fuck pair of boxers and tank-top. I wanted to ravish her right then and there, but I had a plan and I was sticking to it. Seeing her dressed like that, though, gave me hope that maybe she was ready to progress our physical relationship.

I had the most restless sleep that night. No matter how much I told my dick to settle down, he just wouldn't.

It was about two in the morning when my tossing and turning finally woke up Bella.

"Jasper, what's wrong," she asked groggily.

"Nothing," I replied, hoping that she couldn't sense my deception in the tone of my voice.

"Well something is obviously keeping you awake because you have been tossing and turning for hours."

I debated whether I should tell her the truth or lie. In the end, it was a moot point because as she rolled over to cuddle me her hand accidently grazed my problem, and I couldn't help the groan I let out as she gasped.

"Oh, Jasper, why didn't you say something?" she asked.

"Because I didn't want you to feel pressured into doing something you weren't ready for."

Bella looked at me with the oddest expression, like I had spoken in a foreign language.

"What?" I asked.

"Jasper, how long have you been having this reaction to me?"

"Since the moment I met you." I responded truthfully, hoping that Bella wouldn't freak out.

Instead of freaking out, Bella did something totally unexpected. She disappeared under the covers, and before I even had time to react, she had my cock released from his cotton prison and was giving him loving attention with her mouth.

"Holy fuck!" I groaned, completely caught off guard.

In an embarrassingly quick amount of time, Bella had me screaming her name as I released into her mouth. Throwing back the covers, I pulled her up from between my legs and kissed her with every ounce of love and passion I felt.

"Jesus, Bella, you are a goddess. Where did you learn to do that?"

"You'd be surprised what you can learn from the internet," she replied with a chuckle. "And I may have an extreme liking for smutty literature."

"You just keep surprising the heck out of me," I said, the shock evident in my tone of voice. "Not wanting to sound ungrateful but why now?" I enquired.

"Why now what?" Bella countered.

"Well, maybe I have been reading the signals wrong, but I thought you had been a little hesitant for us to progress our physical relationship."

"No, you weren't reading the signals wrong," she said looking extremely embarrassed at her admission.

"Then why now?" I asked again.

"Let's just say, I had an epiphany and I've decided to stop denying myself what I really want," she answered huskily. She then straddled my hips, ground herself against me and said, "And, Jasper, I really want you."

I was fucking mesmerised by the vixen on top of me. I had thought Bella was gorgeous before but this new self-confident version was out of this world.

I wanted so badly to return the favour but I could feel the sleep that had been evading me start to subdue me. Luckily, Bella must have recognised the signs because she kissed me, and then snuggled up beside me.

I slept probably the best I ever had that night, knowing that all my dreams were about to come true.

We spent all of the next day doing the tourist thing, seeing all the really popular sights. All day, I couldn't stop my mind replaying over and over the spectacular blow job I had received the night before. That, of course, had me sporting a semi for most of the day. It also had me practically beaming with excitement. I couldn't wait until that evening - a romantic dinner, a Broadway show and then I was taking Bella back to our hotel suite where I was going to make sweet, sweet love to her.

When we got back to our suite to get ready for our evening, Bella kept begging me to tell her what we were doing. All I told her was that she was to dress up fancy and that the rest was a surprise. She tried her darnedest to get the info out of me, even palming my cock while she kissed me, but I didn't succumb. I was sorely tempted to though, especially when she finally emerged dressed in the most stunning red dress, looking like sex on legs. I almost tossed the whole plan out the window right then and there; I know it wasn't for a lack of begging on my cock part. Once I had my traitorous erection under control, we headed out.

**BPOV**

The look on Jasper's face as I came out of the bedroom confirmed I had made the right decision. He was right I had been avoiding having sex with him.

At first, it was because I was scared to death he would break up with me if he saw what I really looked like under my clothes. Yeah, I might be able to tweak things a bit so I look good in my clothes, but completely naked was a whole other kettle of fish. I mean, come on really, who finds saggy boobs and stretch marks sexy?

After a couple of months, I started to come around to the idea that maybe Jasper wouldn't be grossed out by me. That maybe, just maybe, Jasper liked what was on the inside enough to overlook what was on the outside. That, however, then provided another problem. I was a virgin, and although I had been self-satisfying my own needs for years, I had never done anything more than kissing and a little over the clothing groping with a partner.

The more time I spent with Jasper the more I realised he was the one I wanted to give him my virginity. I was rapidly falling in love with him, and, even if he didn't feel the same way, I wanted to share that part of myself with him.

Of course, once I decided I wanted to have sex, I had to deal with some logistics. Firstly, I made a trip to the gyno and got myself onto birth control. I may have been ready to progress our physical relationship, but I sure as hell wasn't ready to be a mother. Secondly, I started doing internet research on various things like blow job techniques and different sex positions. I wanted to be able to please Jasper to the best of my ability, because I wasn't entirely sure that sex with me was going to be pleasurable.

The last thing I needed to do was decide on when it was going to happen. I had originally thought that I might offer myself to him for my birthday, but when this trip to New York came up, I knew it would be the perfect opportunity.

I couldn't believe my luck when Jasper woke me up the first night with his tossing and turning. I wasn't sure what was keeping him awake, but when I discovered he was hard as a rock and he basically confessed _that _was what was keeping him awake, I decided there was no better time to try out the blow job techniques I had learned.

When I had him coming in my mouth in under five minutes, I was pretty proud of myself. I wasn't sure whether I was just a natural at giving head or if he was just that turned on that any kind of stimulation would have had him coming. The look on his face when he pulled me up to him and kissed me seemed to indicate it may have been the first one.

When I woke up the following morning still curled up in Jasper's arms, I had never felt so happy.

Our day in New York, seeing all the sights was fun, but I couldn't stop thinking about what the night was going to hold. Jasper had told me before we left home that he was going to be taking me out on Saturday night, and what we were doing was a secret, but that I was to dress formally.

I had spent a long day shopping, trying to find the perfect dress. I wanted something that was totally going inspire Jasper to want to have sex with me; this, of course, meant I needed lingerie as well. I'd thought finding a dress was bad enough, but finding lingerie was almost impossible. I'd swear that they thought bigger women only ever wanted to wear granny panties. Eventually, however, I managed to find the perfect matching bra, panties and garter belt as well as some black stockings at an out of the way sex shop that specialised in sexy lingerie for all shapes and sizes.

Seeing the look on Jasper's face as he admired me in my dress made all the effort I had gone to worth it. I hoped that he was just as appreciative of the lingerie later in the evening.

Our first stop for the evening was dinner at the Boathouse restaurant in Central Park. It was incredibly romantic and the food was delicious. Sitting across from Jasper I knew that tonight I was going to confess my feelings to him. I got the feeling that dinner was only the first of many romantic things we would be doing that night, and I wasn't wrong.

After dinner, we hopped in a taxi and head to our next destination. When we pulled up in front of the Majestic Theatre and I saw the Phantom of the Opera sign, I practically jumped into Jasper's lap and then kissed the crap out of him.

I had always wanted to see a Broadway show, and Phantom of the Opera was one of my all-time favourites.

As I sat there watching, story play out, I couldn't help but think of how I once believed myself to be unworthy of love. That what people saw on the outside would stop them from wanting to get to know what I was like on the inside. However, Jasper, just like the female lead in the opera, saw past the mask to what was truly underneath.

After the show finished, I assumed that would be it for the evening, but Jasper had one more trick up his sleeve.

After leaving the theatre, we caught another cab. I was too busy admiring the amazing man sitting beside me holding my hand to notice that we were not heading towards our hotel.

"We're here," the cab driver called out.

Jasper paid the driver and then we both hopped out. As I looked up, I realised that we were not at our hotel, instead, I immediately recognised where we were.

"The Empire State Building?" I asked.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't take my girlfriend to see the Empire State Building while we were in New York?"

I had to admit I had wondered why we hadn't visited the Empire State Building during the day. Obviously, Jasper had a plan, and I was more than willing to go along with said plan.

As we rode up in the elevator to the observation deck, I suddenly felt nervous. I thought back to all the romance movies I had seen and how whenever a couple went up to the observation deck at night it usually ended in a proposal. I knew that couldn't possibly be what was going to happen for me but, still, I felt like something big was about to happen.

"It's beautiful," I said as I looked out the stunning New York skyline.

"Not half as beautiful as you," Jasper said, as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

I wanted to argue with Jasper that if he thought I was more beautiful than the stunning scenery then he probably needed glasses. I didn't, however. Instead, I let myself bask in his compliment, knowing that maybe, to him, I really was more beautiful.

I don't know how long we stood there cuddled together admiring the view before he turned me around in his arms and kissed me. I had kissed Jasper plenty of times but this kiss was something else; it almost felt like our souls were talking to each other.

"Bella, "Jasper whispered, almost reverently as he broke the kiss. "I know we have only been dating for a few months and that many would say it is too soon to know much for sure. They would be wrong, however."

I looked at Jasper confused about where he was going with this conversation.

"Bella, the moment I laid eyes on you, that very first day I walked into the café, I knew I wanted you in my life. You had the most amazing smile that pretty much knocked me off my feet. I came back every day, not because I wanted a coffee, but because I wanted another glimpse of you even if only for a brief moment. When I finally got up the courage to ask you out and you shot me down in flames, it only made me want you more. I went home that night and made a promise to myself, that whatever I needed to do to get you to go out with me I was going to do it."

I stared deeply into Jaspers eyes and I almost burst out in tears at the whirlpool of emotion swimming around.

"Bella, these last six months with you have been the best of my life, and, I am hoping that if you allow me, we can spend the rest of our lives having the best six months of our lives, over and over."

With that, Jasper pulled a black jewellery box out of his pocket, and I almost passed out in disbelief. _He can't be asking me to marry him_. Before my thoughts could get too carried away, he started talking again.

"Now don't freak out, this isn't what you're thinking. Bella, somewhere along the way I fell in love with you. In this box is my promise to love you for as long as you will have me." He opened the box and inside was the most beautiful claddagh ring.

As I stared at the ring, a million and one emotions washed over me; the most prevalent one being disbelief. How could this gorgeous god of a man love lowly, fat, plain Jane me?

As if Jasper could read my mind, he said, "Bella, I love you, just the way you are. You're stunningly beautiful, sexy as sin, intelligent, funny and generous. There is nothing about you I don't love and if you will let me, I will spend the rest of my days showing you."

For the first time in a very long time, I felt worthy. Jasper loved me, just the way I was.

"Oh, God, Jasper, I love you too, so much," I said as I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with all the love I had in me.

As we pulled apart, Jasper grabbed the ring out of the box and slid it onto my right ring finger, the heart pointing up my arm to indicate that I was in a relationship.

I now knew exactly what I wanted, so I whispered in his ear, "Jasper, take me back to the hotel. Let me show you just how much I love you."

As we were riding in the taxi, it suddenly dawned on me that I still hadn't told Jasper that I was a virgin. I was tempted to blurt it out right then and there, but I didn't think it was something the cabbie needed to know. So, I waited until we were in the elevator going up to our room.

"Jasper, before we go into our room, there is something I need to confess," I said.

He looked at me, concern written all over his face.

"What I'm trying to say is that I've never done this before."

"I know," he said.

"What do you mean you know?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you realise it, but you talk in your sleep. And well a couple of months ago, you told me you were a virgin."

I don't think I had ever been as embarrassed as I was right then.

"Don't be embarrassed baby, I think it is a wonderful gift you are giving me, and I will treasure it always."

Right in that moment, I felt all my inhibitions slip away. I wanted this man, and I was going to have him.

Once we were in our room, there was no stopping me. I kissed Jasper fiercely hoping to convey just how much I wanted him. When I needed to come up for air, I left his lips and continued to kiss along his jaw and then down his neck. When I realised that his shirt was in my way, I hastily undid the buttons, trying to rid him of the offending garment.

"Whoa, baby. Why the rush? We have plenty of time, "Jasper said as he stilled my hands.

Unsure of how to explain why I couldn't wait any longer, I decided to just show him.

I stepped back, undid the zipper of my dress and let it pool around my feet. I was now standing in front of Jasper, in only heels and lingerie.

"Jasper, I have waited a long time to make love to the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. Please, don't make me wait any longer."

"Fuck, Bella, you little sex kitten, get your gorgeous ass on that bed now," Jasper ordered.

The tone of voice Jasper used had me practically flooding my panties as I all but sprinted for the bed.

As I turned around and sat on the bed, it was just in time to see Jasper rid himself of his last article of clothing. Fucking stunning was all I could think as I eye fucked the hell out him. I thought he looked good in clothes, but Jesus, naked Jasper was a sight to behold.

"See something you like?" he asked in a panty dropping tone that made me swoon.

Unable to form a coherent response I just nodded my head.

"Well I see something I love," he said as he stalked towards me. "And I plan on showing her exactly how much."

He was standing right in front of me, his magnificent cock standing proud and tall. All I wanted to do was wrap my mouth around it. Jasper must have guessed my intent because he stopped me before I even had a chance to get my hands on him.

"Not tonight, baby. The only warm, wet place I want my cock tonight is your pussy."

Okay, so I think I might have orgasmed just a little when he said that.

Next thing I knew, he was kissing me rather thoroughly as he slowly moved us back onto the bed until he was lying on top of me. I could feel his cock nestled perfectly between my legs; our hips grinding against each other.

"You are so beautiful," Jasper groaned as he started to kiss his way down my chest. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this."

Before I could ask what _this_ was, he had my left breast removed from my bra and was sucking on my nipple.

"Oh, my, God," I moaned. Yeah, I had played with my nipples myself, but gosh the feeling of his mouth was indescribable.

I was so caught up in the pleasure that Jaspers mouth was causing that I didn't even notice that he had actually removed my bra entirely. That was until I felt him start to lavish attention on both my mounds. While his hand was groping one, his mouth would flick and suck the nipple of the other, and then they would swap.

Now, I had read that what happened next could happen, but, it still didn't stop it from shocking the hell out me. As I lay there revelling in the attention Jasper was paying my body, suddenly it seemed like out of nowhere, my body tensed up before this intense tidal wave of pleasure washed over me.

"Holy fuck," I screamed as I rode out my orgasm.

Jasper looked at me with love and awe. "Stunning," he whispered.

Once my breathing had returned to semi-normal, I knew I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted Jasper in me.

"Jasper, please," I begged "I need you in me now."

"Bella, we need to take it slow. I know a woman's first time can be painful, and I don't want that for you."

It was right about then I remembered I had another confession to make.

"Jasper, I need to tell you something." He looked at me a little worried but nodded at me to continue. "Um, this may be my first time having sex, but… um, it won't be my first time being penetrated."

The puzzled look on Jasper's face told me I wasn't making sense. "You have to understand that for a long time I never expected a man to ever want to be with me in a sexual manner. So, I have been taking care of my needs for quite a few years now, and well, I have a vibrator just a little smaller than you."

I closed my eyes not wanting to see a look of disappointment, or even worse, disgust on his face.

"Baby," he said in a soothing tone of voice. "Look at me."

I hesitated for a second, but then did as he asked. What I saw when I did took my breath away - his expression looked like nine parts desire and lust and one part curiosity.

"Bella, whatever is going on in that head of yours that has put that expression of shame on your face, well you can just stop thinking it right now. I think it is extremely fucking hot that you get yourself off. If I thought for one second you actually had your vibrator here with you, well, I would tell you to go and get it and show me just exactly how you masturbate. Because I think it would be sexy as fuck to watch you pleasure yourself."

I couldn't help the blush that I felt heat my entire body. I instantly had images flashing in my mind of Jasper watching me use my vibrator to fuck myself, and well, when we got home, I was going to make that happen.

Suddenly feeling bold I said, "Sorry, I didn't bring it with me. I was kind of hoping I might get fucked by a real dick for a change."

"Ooo, my sexy little vixen is back. Your wish is my command."

In no time at all Jasper granted all my wishes as he slid his rock hard cock into my pussy.

"Oh, fuck, so good," I moaned as he started to thrust into me.

"So much better than I even imagined, "Jasper groaned in my ear.

Every thrust seemed to send me further into oblivion. I had never thought making love would be this good. Jasper's weight on me, his hands caressing every part of my body he could reach, his mouth leaving trails of fire wherever it met my skin.

"Oh, Jasper, please… more…"

I could feel my climax building and I knew it wasn't going to be long before it overwhelmed me. I got the feeling that Jasper was close too because his thrusts had become erratic and he seemed to lose the ability to speak.

Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, he changed up the angle a little, and that was the end of me. My orgasm exploded deep inside of me, sending wave after wave of pleasure hurtling through my body.

As I was coming down from my high, Jasper was only just reaching his. "Bella!" he screamed as I felt his whole body go stiff before collapsing on top of me.

We lay there for a few minutes, getting our breath back, before Jasper rolled off of me. I wished he hadn't but I knew we couldn't sleep like that. I could feel sleep closing in on me but I knew I needed to get cleaned up before I went to sleep.

"Where are you going," Jasper asked sleepily.

I need to go and clean up before I can go to sleep. He just kind of grunted acquiescence and I continued to get out of bed. It was only as I was about to stand up that I realised I was going to have to walk naked to the bathroom. For a second, the old me had me looking around trying to find something to cover up with, but then I remembered Jaspers words. He loved me just the way I was, so I got up and walked to the bathroom, head held high. I might have even put a little swing into my hips.

When I climbed back into bed and curled up in Jasper's arms, I knew I was exactly where I was meant to be.

"I love you," I whispered, just before I let sleep claim me.

* * *

Thank you for reading please review and let me know what you thought.

If you would like to read more wonderful stories about curvy women check out the rest of the contest entries here.

http : / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2729331 /CurvaceousAndBodacious

Voting starts 13th of April.


End file.
